Navi the Kokiri
by JT Jewels
Summary: Not long after leaving Link at the Temple of Time, Navi begins her own journey as... a Kokiri! Join Navi on a fun filled quest full of action, adventure, comedy, and possibly, a little romance! Please enjoy, and leave a kind review!
1. The Transformation! Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, or any of the other legend of Zelda games. So Lawyers can go suck it!

Hello peoples, and welcome to the first chapter of my new fic, _Navi the Kokiri! _It's just an idea that popped into my mind out of nowhere, and I would love to write about it. Funny enough it came to me when I was playing wind waker of all things! Anyhoo, enough babbling! On with the fic!

**

* * *

Intro**

It was mid day in Kokiri forest, and the sun shone brightly. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, were trying to stay cool in the intense summer heat. Some stayed indoors; others sat under the vast amounts of trees that were scattered through the village. Some even played in the village pond. Though they all enjoyed a blissful life, they could never forget one Kokiri boy. His name was Link. He had a fairy named Navi. The two of them disappeared one day, and never came back. At least, Navi never did.

Link had returned to the village many times. However each time it was to look for Navi. It baffled everyone, even Saria. Saria was the unofficial fairy girl, who had taken it upon herself to keep track of and take care of everyone's fairies. As for Navi, she had left not a trace. Her own fairy, Talon, had not seen Navi in the forest, nor had any other fairies in the forest. Despite not knowing where she was, Link continued to look frantically for her. However one day upon returning to the village, he stayed for more than a day. In fact, he stayed for a month or two. In that month or two, everyone in the village learned of his great voyage to the great land of Hyrule outside the forest. They learned many new things about the outside world. However they also learned that Link himself wasn't a Kokiri child. He was Hylian. Even so, they all welcomed him.

While their welcome was received graciously, he knew it would not last. Knowing this, he told them that he was staying for as long as he was because he wanted everyone to get a chance to be with him before he departed for good. He also told them he was going to a distant land far from Hyrule called Termina, where he was sure he'd find Navi. The entire Kokiri village was reluctant to let him leave, but they knew they had no choice in the matter. The Kokiri knew that Link would one day return, even if he was an… adult. The one who was the most shocked was Saria, and she was deeply saddened by his departure from them. On the day of his goodbye, the Kokiri had a tremendous celebration for him, where they made delicacies and special drinks just for him. This sending-off celebration was just what Link deserved, and exactly what he needed for the long journey ahead.

Just before he could leave that night however, Saria had stopped him on the bridge at the forest's edge just like she had when he first left the forest. They had a small conversation as they talked of fond memories and of the good times they shared. Upon ending their conversation, Saria stood silently and watched as the boy she had become such good friends with left the forest for good. However just before he could disappear, Saria yelled his name. As he turned around, all he could see was Saria running towards him, and just before he could prepare to catch her, she jumped at him and knocked him down. Now on top of him, she threw her head down and placed her lips on his. While it was a short lived moment of passion, both of them understood what they felt for one another, and they both said 'I love you' to one another. It was with this that Link left the Kokiri village, leaving behind not only his childhood, but his one first true love, Saria.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Transformation (Part 1)**

A small wisp with wings fluttered through the forest; it was a blue ball of light, of which flew at very high speed, as if it were being chased. However this was not the case. In fact, it was the one chasing something. It was chasing after another fairy, a green one. The two fairies sped through the forest at breakneck speed, only to end up in Kokiri village. The green one, even though it had been a fair amount in front of the blue one before, was slowly losing its lead on the blue one. In a last ditch effort to lose the blue fairy, it dove under some brush. Unfortunately for the green fairy, it was a dead end, and it was tackled by the blue one just as it turned to face it. Tiny, high pitched giggles could be heard emanating from the bush. The two fairies emerged, being the giggling ones.

The blue one spoke with a high pitched, nasally girl's voice,

"I told you I would get you Chance!"

The green fairy, 'Chance', glared at the blue girl fairy and said,

"Yeah, well whatever! I could catch you any day too Trixie!"

The other fairy, Trixie, simply laughed at her friend and flew off in the opposite direction. Once again glaring at her, Chance followed. While going through the village, they saw all of the Kokiri children were rather down. The low energy they felt flowing through the air almost sucked the life out of them. A confused look formed on Chance's face while Trixie's face turned into a concerned one. As they flew deeper into the village, towards the former deku tree, they saw less and less people, but that was to be expected. However the one face they were hoping to see, Mido, was nowhere to be found. Normally he and his fairy Norman would roam around the pond, and occasionally guard the entrance to the Deku Tree's meadow, but he was not there today. When they finally reached the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, they both found a limb high on the tree, and sat together. Looking over the village, it was not too hard to tell that there wasn't much going on.

Turning to Chance, Trixie said worriedly,

"Chance, I wonder what happened?"

Giving her a bewildered look, he replied,

"I can't say I know or anything… but I'm guessing from the way the air flowed, it was because someone left the village."

"Really, you think so?"

"Well, that's the feeling I got. I don't know about you, but I'm guessing that it was Link."

Trixie looked at him in shock, and then she formed a look of disbelief on her face before exclaiming,

"Link wouldn't leave! Why would he? I know he was looking for Navi, but why would he stay for so long if he was just going to leave?"

"Well, were you there when Link told the story of how he's a Hylian and that he was going to have to leave eventually anyway?"

Looking and feeling defeated, Trixie hunched down in her seat and a glazed look fell over her eyes. Then they began to turn glassy. Trixie then said, while tears began streaming down her cheeks,

"I know… it's just, I didn't want Link to go… I wanted him to talk more about his adventures to us, and I wanted him to stay because… I… wanted to be his fairy…"

Looking at her with sympathy, he put an arm around her shoulders and gently held her close while comforting her. He understood the way she felt. All of the girl fairies wanted to be Link's fairy. They remembered when Navi was chosen over a year ago to be Link's fairy. Everyone was jealous of her, and that only fed her growing pride. Despite having a large ego, she still handled everything with a sense of gentleness and kindness. At least, when it came to all of her fairy friends.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_It was not very well known that the Deku Tree was dying. Yes, the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the forest, was slowly being eaten away at the roots by a beast beset upon him by the dark wizard Ganondorf. Only two or three fairies knew the truth; others simply lived in ignorant bliss. One of the fairies that knew the Deku tree's fate was Navi. She was considered the Deku Tree's attendant, though she was not perfect at it. She was successful most of the time, but not without botching something up in the process. Even so, Navi the fairy was considered his best aide. No one else in the fairy kingdom could really do what Navi could, so that meant she was consistently the best candidate, even with her constant mess ups. _

_At the same time this was occurring however, there was a much larger piece of news that all of the girl fairies were set on; there was a boy in the Kokiri village that had no fairy. His name was link; he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was, according to all of the girl fairies that had seen him, cute as a button. It seemed to be every girl's dream in the fairy kingdom to be his fairy. _

_Typically in the world of fairy guardians, each fairy would be assigned to a Kokiri child of the opposite gender. Although there were some exceptions, such as Mido and Norman, and Tina and Tara. There were other exceptions, but those were the most well known. As for Link, he wouldn't be one of those exceptions. He would be a normal Kokiri now. With a fairy by the name of Navi; Navi the fairy._

_It was a crisp spring day, as the air was frigid and the dew on the grass was heavy. The smell of the dew wafted through the air, and woke all the early risers. Link, however, was not one of them. He was a late riser, and typically slept into the late morning. His routine would change however when he was suddenly awakened by a fairy. This fairy shone a bright blue, with gently fluttering wings. As she hovered above him, she was constantly telling him to wake up. When he sat up and stretched, he looked at the fairy once more. The fairy then proceeded to tell him her name; Navi the fairy. _

_Earlier that morning, just as the sun began to rise, Navi was called to the forest meadow by the Great Deku Tree. It was normal for her to be called many times a day. However this was strange; she was never called this early in the morning. She rushed to the meadow to see him. When she arrived, she found that he was looking rather pale; was it the time of the morning? The weather maybe? Whatever it was, she mentioned it to him. He replied by saying that it was his condition that was causing it. Navi's expression, of which only the Deku Tree could see, was that of horror and grief. Settling her, he told her why he had called for her. _

_He had called her to explain to her about Link. At first she was caught off guard hearing Link's name brought up in this situation. A small part of her thought that it might be the Deku tree assigning her to Link. The Deku Tree went on with his explanation, eventually coming to the point that he wanted her to hear the most. He told her that Link was the only hope for Hyrule, as he was the one who would save it from the evil wizard Ganondorf. Skeptical as she was, she could never deny that the Deku Tree was right. Now that she'd heard this, she was even more unprepared to hear what he had to say next. He told her to be Link's fairy for his quest._

_She was dumbfounded; out of all the fairies in the entire kingdom, she got the prized possession that each of them wanted so much. How was it that she of all fairies was chosen? Why? What was the purpose for making her Link's fairy? Then he explained that it was because he had watched her the whole time she did his bidding. He continued to tell her how she was the best qualified to watch over Link, because of many, many reasons. By the time he was done explaining her qualifications, her head was spinning. Of course when he spoke, she listened. His final command before she left was to bring Link back to the forest meadow. On his command, she sped away in the direction of the village._

_Link was overwhelmed, even if it was just having a fairy. Of course, he was even more overtaken when Navi explained that she was there to also bring Link to see the Great Deku Tree. When he was ready, the two of them left in the direction of the deku tree. Unbeknownst to them, there were thousands upon thousands of zealous fairy girls burning holes through Navi. If one looked around the forest, they might see it glowing brightly. From that day, every girl in the fairy kingdom will remember the name of the one who took what they had always wanted; Navi, the fairy. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Chance continued to hold the sobbing fairy girl, knowing that she was just upset knowing that Link was free, but she couldn't claim him. None of the fairies could. In fact, since he was a Hylian, being his fairy was taboo. There was only one way they could be his fairy, and that was to be assigned by the Great Deku Tree. That was impossible now. Of course, that didn't mean that a fairy couldn't break the rule. Although it would mean being exiled from the forest. None of the fairies in the forest were willing enough to give their freedom in the forest up for one person.

Trixie finished her sobbing fit, and looked up to Chance with watery eyes. Then she looked back down while sniffling, wiped away her tears, and then looked back up at him with a smile. Then she asked him,

"Hey Chance?"

"What's up?"

"Do you think you know what happened to Navi?"

Chance took a moment to think before giving her a sheepish look and replying,

"… I don't know anything…"

Trixie looked at him with a hard glare and a frown before saying,

"I know when you're lying you bastard; now tell me what you know!"

Knowing he was defeated, he gave in and looked at her with a solemn expression. Taking another short pause to gather together his thoughts, he replied with,

"Well, if you really wanna know, then I think that you should know that she was the one who told me not to tell."

"And since when have you seen her and I haven't?"

Dumbfounded and feeling a little left out, she demanded an answer from her lifelong companion,

"Well… it was… a rather unfortunate kind of meeting."

This caught Trixie off guard; she thought that he'd be rubbing it in like he always did, but she supposed that it was a more serious meeting if he was being so down about it. What was so serious about the confrontation, she was going to have to find out, but for now she was going to listen to what he had to say,

"How so?"

"Well… when I saw her, she was not herself; it was like she was depressed about something. When I talked to her, she ended up expressing that she was only supposed to be Link's fairy for the duration of their adventure together. She had left him reluctantly, and when she returned to the forest, she told me she sobbed. Ever since that time, I've wondered where she went. All I can remember is that she said she was going somewhere where she 'wouldn't be disturbed'. I couldn't tell you where that is, but I'm guessing it's someplace that no one would suspect. Where do you think that would be—"

"The forest temple… the forest temple is where she is I'll bet!"

Looking at her like she'd sprouted a second head, Chance had to question her reasoning,

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Well, think about it; where is somewhere that the fairies never go?"

"The Forest Temple, but—"

She cut him off and asked,

"Okay, and where did Navi say she would go?"

"A place where she wouldn't be disturbed, but—"

"Exactly! So that means if she doesn't want to be disturbed and no fairies go to the forest temple, then doesn't that mean that she'd go to the forest temple?"

After a short silence, Chance shook his head at her and reluctantly agreed. Just before he could say anything in response however, she cut him off once more and said,

"Well then that settles it! No ands, ifs, or buts about it! If you don't wanna come with me, it's fine! Just remember that I'll be the only one in the temple, with all the creepy monsters inside—"

"Alright, alright I'll go! Just remember that we're doing this for Navi, alright?"

Trixie shook her head up and down vigorously in affirmation before shooting off for the lost woods shouting,

"C'mon Chance! Hurry your ass up already!"

Yelling after Trixie, Chance followed behind her as fast as he could, both of them flying the direction of the Forest Temple.

_

* * *

3 months earlier…_

If one looked to the highest window of the Temple of Time, one could see a bright blue dot floating about. If one got a closer look at it, they could make out wings. It was a fairy. This fairy was headed in the direction of the forest. This fairy was named Navi. The reason she was in the Temple of Time in the first place was because of a boy named Link. Link and Navi had grown fond of one another; so much so that, since she was only assigned to be his fairy until the end of his journey, neither one of them could bear to part. Even so, off Navi flew. She did not tell Link about their limited amount of time together. Link called after her, running out of the temple, and out into the castle town. He called and called, but all he saw were confused faces around him. She was gone. Nothing to remember her by either; simply the sight of her flying out of the single window in the altar tower that held the Master Sword. He hung his head, and trudged out of town, with the single goal in his mind; he was going to find Navi, no matter what.

The fairy in question was already at the entrance to the forest. Entering, she flew as hard and fast as she could into the deepest reaches of the forest where even fairies seldom trod. Plopping down, she began to sob. Why? Why did she have to leave Link? Why was she only assigned to him for a partial period of time? The questions rolled around in her head, feeding the leaking faucets that were her eyes. When she finally settled down, she looked around and found that she was in a familiar part of the woods. The answer wouldn't dawn on her until she saw someone familiar. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a bright green light shooting in her direction. Before she could react, the light knocked her over. Both she and the light tumbled down a small hill before coming to a stop. When Navi got up, she looked right at the green light to find that it was none other than Chance.

Walking over to him, she slapped him twice. Once on each cheek. Chance sat up after receiving his wake up call, and simply rubbed his cheeks. Then he realized just who it was that he'd elicited the two slaps from; it was Navi. She had returned to the forest after all this time away, and yet all he got from her was two slaps in the face. Not that he didn't deserve it, but he still felt like it was a crappy way of saying 'I'm back'. Looking her right in the eye, he finally said,

"Navi, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

She looked at him with a generally distressed look on her face before replying,

"… Well, if you'd really like to know, then follow me…"

Shortly after saying that, she flew in the opposite direction of Chance. Shortly after Chance followed suit and trailed her to a small clearing in the forest. She sat upon a stump in the middle of the clearing, afterward being accompanied by Chance. Just before Chance could say anything to break the ice, Navi went straight into her story. As he sat and listened, he could not believe his ears. She had been places that he hadn't even dreamed of going, like Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, and Lake Hylia, even Kakariko Village and Hyrule Castle. Of her wild and crazy adventures with Link, she remembered one better than the rest; it was the memory of going through the Great Deku Tree and defeating Queen Ghoma. It was that memory that started the entire bonding experience with Link. Of course the longer she went on, the more the story centered on how great Link was. By the time she'd reached the part about Ganon's defeat, she was focused solely on Link's power and might.

As she finished her tall tale, she began to tear up. Chance knew what was going to happen, and tried what he could to keep the waterworks from happening, but Navi was simply too upset to keep under control, and she began to sob in the boy fairy's arms. Shortly after finishing her sobbing fit, she calmed herself once more and told Chance what she intended to do. Chance bought into it, but was short changed when she told him that she planned to go someplace where she 'wouldn't be disturbed'. He would have figured on her at least going out and finding Link again, but it was not so. She simply gave up on ever seeing him again and was going to go somewhere into the forest to lament over her lost companion. Chance knew it wouldn't last forever and that she'd bounce back eventually, but when that was, he didn't know. In the mean time, Navi would be in the spot where she said she would be; a place where she 'Wouldn't be disturbed'…

_

* * *

Present_

"Boy I hope she's still there."

"Don't worry Chance, knowing her she is probably still there. After all, she keeps her word when it comes to things like that."

Looking down at the ground, he began to wonder if Navi would truly be there after so long. He was sure that she'd heard of Link's return through Saria. Not that she would jump at the idea of seeing him once more, but he couldn't be sure. He simply prayed that the goddesses would watch over her and guide her. As they continually got closer and closer to the forest temple, they began to see the tell tale signs of the entrance. The maze was a huge hint, with the mad scrubs that lay around nearly every corner of it. Next was the long, almost corridor like path that was completely covered in trees. Then finally the staircase that lead to the actual temple courtyard. There stood a large tree beside the entrance; the stairs going up to the entrance were completely destroyed, making it nigh impossible to enter the temple without climbing the tree beside it or using a tool of some sort to climb to the top. There also laid a stump, of which was Saria's favorite sitting place when she would play the forest melody that could be heard throughout the forest.

Saria was nowhere to be found today however; therefore the forest stood still in silence. It was very strange to the fairies, which had grown used to the beautiful melody. Both of them knew where Saria was; she was at home sorting out her emotions and trying to come to terms with Link's goodbye. They both knew what she was going through; it was the same thing that Navi was going through. While it weighed heavily on their minds, they continued into the Temple.

As they entered the inner courtyard, they were confronted by two wolfos. Neither of them attacked, but rather stared at the fairies as if they were waiting for them to speak. Since Trixie was already hiding behind him, it was up to Chance to speak to the two wolf demons,

"Uh… hey there, wolfos… heh heh… you wouldn't mind telling us if you've seen another fairy pass through here would you?"

The two beasts looked at one another, then back at the fairy before giving him a friendly look. The one on the left began to speak first,

"Welcome to the forest temple. My brother and I keep guard day and night to protect and preserve this temple. If you wish to enter, you must first prove yourself worthy to enter."

"… That wasn't what I was looking for… what I wanted to know was—"

"Yes, we have seen a fairy pass through here," interrupted the wolfos on the right, "However we shall not tell where she hides, for she specifically requested to keep all those seeking for her out of the temple."

Now they knew where Navi was. However getting to her was going to be trouble now. If they were wise, the two fairies would have turned back and went towards the fairy village, or to see Saria, or something of the sort. Of course, these were not wise fairies. They were young, naïve, and very, _very _stupid. Either that or they were very brave, of which no one would agree with. Looking at one another, they concluded that the only way to get in was through the wolfos, and they had an idea that might get them through. Chance turned to Trixie and said,

"Okay, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I sure hope so!"

"Well tell me what you're thinking!"

"Alright, what I was thinking was that we can just fly over the wolfos and straight into the temple through the door."

"Great, that's what I was planning! Alright, on your mark,"

Both fairies turned into position to shoot over the beasts,

"Get set,"

They lowered themselves as if they were going to run a race. Both of them looked right at the door with determination in their eyes, and an unwavering, confident expression. When they were both ready, Chance gave the final word,

"GO!"

And they were off like lightning. Over the creatures they went, only to fly face first into an invisible barrier. Slowly, they squeaked down the barrier wall until they simply peeled off and landed on the ground defeated. The wolfos themselves were laughing hysterically over the antics of the two sprites, which were obviously too stupid to think things through before they attempted anything. After a minute of laughter, Trixie and Chance lifted themselves painfully to their feet. They felt like they'd been hit by a freight train. Both of them shot a dirty look at the now crying wolves, who simply kept laughing at them.

Finally their laughter died down after a few minutes, and both re-assumed their position as guards. The wolfos on the right spoke first once again,

"If you would have listened to us, and learned of the trial that would prove your worth to enter the temple, you could have prevented such a foolish thing from happening."

The fairies blushed, Trixie more heavily than Chance. Knowing they were embarrassed, the wolfos didn't wait for them to say anything,

"Even so, we shall explain the trial. The first of these that you need to do is to retrieve a very rare flower that lies deep within the lost woods. It is a flower that's called the Kokiri's Gardenia. It is a beautiful flower, which is tinged green on the tips of the outer petals, while the center is a deep blue. Next, you must obtain a fairy ocarina, of which you must play a song that can only be taught by Saria the Kokiri guardian of the forest. Finally, you must battle the two of us and after defeating us you shall enter."

The only thing on Chance's mind was how much work this was all going to be. Sure, it was probably going to be easy enough to round up all the pieces of the puzzle, but to fight the wolfos was going to be a completely different problem. They couldn't fight; they were just fairies! What can a pint sized little sprite do against a comparably gigantic beast? Surely not that much. Of course, what other way was there to get into the temple? They _had _to get in there to see Navi. Otherwise, how would they know how she was doing or if she was going to come back? Trixie was the first to leave, with Chance right behind her…

* * *

And that's a wrap! Sorry for leaving you hanging, but what can I say? This thing is already long enough, so why the hell should I make it any longer? After all, if I'm going to make a chapter of this average length, I figure that I want to only have to write half as much per chapter! It means more updates for you and an easier workload for me! So that's how that goes! So, with that said, please leave a kind review and I will be back with part 2 in a short while!

-JT Jewels


	2. The Transformation! Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, so lawyers can go die in a hole!

Hello peoples, and welcome to chapter two of _Navi the Fairy! _This is the continued part of chapter one, so therefore on with the fic!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Transformation (Part 2)**

Trixie and Chance had three items to obtain; the Kokiri's Gardenia, a fairy ocarina, and a song taught to them by Saria. The first one didn't seem too hard, but then again they did have to go clear to the other end of the forest to find it. Therefore it was not a hard task, rather a time consuming one. It was mid day, which meant they had plenty of time to look. However they didn't want to waste any time looking, so they started right away. Through the lost woods they flew, traversing the woods like the back of their hand.

After two or three hours, they had searched the entire expanse of the Kokiri boundaries, and yet there was no flower. There were hundreds of others, but none were of the Kokiri type. If it wasn't in the Kokiri territory, then why was it called the Kokiri's Gardenia? Hesitantly, they began searching outside of the territory. They weren't sure why only part of the forest was claimed by the Kokiri. Shouldn't the whole thing be theirs? Or was it because it was claimed by something or someone else? Their answer would come quickly, as they were confronted by four beings; they looked like Kokiri, only a little older. They looked to be young adults. Upon getting closer to them, they found that they were identical to the Kokiri, just older versions of them. Did they act like them too? Well, they'd just have to find out,

"Excuse us!"

The four Kokiri like people turned directly to the two fairies, which stopped dead in their tracks. Now that they had their attention, Trixie began to ask them about the Kokiri's Gardenia,

"Well, we hate to bother you but… do you know where we can find a Kokiri's Gardenia?"

The four Kokiri like people looked at one another before bursting out laughing. What was so funny? All she asked was where one of these flowers might be, so what was so funny about it? She blushed a little in embarrassment thinking maybe she was making a fool of herself by asking a stupid question. Chance couldn't understand it either. Finally the laughter died down, and they composed themselves. The person on the far left came towards them. He looked to be the leader. He had a big scar on his cheek in the shape of a star, and a patch over his left eye. He had short brown hair, and red eyes. Staring right at Trixie, he began to speak,

"If you want to know where the Kokiri's Gardenia is, then why don't you just go _ask _a _Kokiri_?"

Chance got a dumbfound look on his face, as Trixie did a pratfall. They both got a sheepish grin and a blush before Trixie said,

"Oh… you know, that's a smart idea… why didn't we think of that? Heh… heh…"

"Well if that's all, then off with you. We have no business dealing with the likes of Kokiri fairies."

Chance had an instant change of face, being greatly offended by the boy's words,

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Just who are you people? You look like Kokiri and dress like Kokiri, so what are you?"

The leader looked at him once more with a slight glare and said,

"You wanna know who we are? Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We're known as Kokaria, those who have wandered through the forest for far too long. You know how they say you become a stalchild or a stalfos? Its all lies. The only way that you could possibly become one of them is to die in the woods. We are living proof of this. So, if that satisfies your question, then get the hell out of our way and just stay where you belong; in Kokiri territory."

Giving the two fairies and ice cold glare, the four Kokaria walked off into the forest, and disappeared. The two fairies looked at one another, then back at where the four beings once stood. They both had a strange feeling of defeat, even though there was no reason to feel that way. Of course then again they were just given the cold shoulder by some mean forest dwelling people. Forgetting about it was the only thing they could do for now. They turned around, and began to head back before someone stopped them,

"Hey wait, stop!"

It was a girl's voice. It was more feminine and mature than a Kokiri's, but not as feminine and mature as an adult Hylian's. Turning around, the saw what looked like a teenaged Kokiri, with long, flowing red hair and bright lime green eyes. She had very fair skin, and was well developed for her age. On top of that, she was drop dead gorgeous. If you asked Chance, he would tell you so. He had a bad case of love at first sight. Of course, this was one of the things that Trixie truly wished was different about Chance.

Every time Chance saw a beautiful girl, he would instantly become a Romeo. Why he did this with Kokiri girls, human women, and sometimes even other fairies. The fairies she understood, but the others she couldn't understand what it was about the other girls and women that made him so… attracted to them. She remembered the first time Chance saw her; he was right up in her face, dishing out one pickup line after another. Of course she denied him each and every time. Of course she felt sorry for him, so she said she would be friends with him. Ever since then he's been happy every day with her, but that still never changed the fact that he was a Romeo at heart.

Trixie watched as he sped over to the lovely girl, literally picked up the girl's left hand and began his romantic onslaught,

"Hello there beautiful!"

He then kissed her hand, to which the girl giggled a little,

"So tell me, did you fall from the sky, cause I've never seen an angel as beautiful as you!"

She giggled a little more before saying,

"You're a cute fairy, but I'm not interested in that kind of thing with you. I'm sorry!"

Having had this happened many times, he was used to it. He had a short moment of silent pain before whipping his head up to look in her eyes before saying,

"It's okay, but I must know, what's your name?"

"My name's Silvia!"

Chance began to fantasize about this girl while he slowly flew back to Trixie's side. Trixie on the other hand was thinking what this girl could possibly want. She had to be a Kokaria, because that's what she looked to be,

"So then are you a… Kokaria, Silvia?"

Silvia was caught off guard by the sudden and direct question that the girl fairy had just asked,

"Uh… yes, I am one. Part of why I stopped you was because I wanted to say sorry for the others. They aren't like this to people they're friends with. They don't always treat me like a friends, sometimes they treat me like they just treated you. So I understand what it's like."

Trixie liked Silvia. She was kind, well mannered, and was a person she believed could be good friends with them. Although now that she had dubbed the girl as being one of their allies, she had to learn more things about the Kokaria, because it was now a rather fascinating subject to her. Not only that, but maybe this girl could help them to find a Kokiri's Gardenia. Before she could do any of the above however, she was going to have to introduce Chance and herself,

"I'm sorry to hear… anyway, my name is Trixie, and that over there is Chance, by best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! So, what brings you clear out this far past the boundaries of the Kokiri territory?"

"W-well… that's the thing. We're looking for something called the Kokiri's Gardenia—"

"Say what?"

The sudden outburst startled the poor little fairy. Did she say something wrong again? Man, she was just being stupid today or something. Looking at the expression on Silvia's face told Trixie that obviously they were going to go through hard times to get this thing. Lo and behold, Silvia's answer would prove the little fairy girl right,

"Well… if you're sure you're up to looking for one of those… you're in the right place."

Good, they were in the right place at least. Now they just needed to find the damn thing. Of course, they didn't have the slightest clue where to start looking for this flower. Doing a little jig, Trixie called over to Chance to listen to the girl's explanation of where it was,

"I warn you though, this is no ordinary flower. It's an extraordinarily rare one, which may have died out not too long ago due a drought that swept through this part of the forest not to long ago."

That wasn't what they were looking for. They wanted to find the flower, not hear that it was non existant,

"Are you sure there isn't any way to find one outside of the forest? Or maybe find one more left here?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure that they're either gone or there's a small amount left. I'm not sure which though. Did you know that those flowers used to cover the entire forest?"

"Wow really?"

"Yes indeed Trixie, these flowers used to coat the forest paths, and were a delight to those who came through the woods. However there were a series of droughts during a three year period, where no rain fell, and the heat of the days withered all of the flowers to the roots, killing a majority of them. Now the forest is covered in other flowers, but there's no longer any Kokiri's Gardenias, with the exception of the possible ones that may exist in small parts of the forest."

Now the fairies had a reason to feel defeated. If there weren't any flowers to retrieve, then how were they going to get into the forest temple? Those wolfos weren't going to let them in. What if maybe they told them that none exist? Maybe if they told the wolfos that none were in existence any more, they would let it pass! Of course it was a long shot… but they were either going to have to find the flower, or say it didn't exist. They were banking on the second, because they were sure that the flower wasn't in existence anymore. Before Chance and Trixie could finalize their plan, Silvia asked,

"May I ask… why you're looking for this flower?"

"Huh—oh we're looking to get into the… Forest Temple…"

"Oh so _that's _why you're looking to find it! Well if you're trying to get into the forest temple, then why don't you just have Saria come with you to get into the temple?"

"Wait, she can help us?"

"Well of course! Who told you to look for this flower in the first place?"

"… Well, there's two wolfos that stand guard at the entrance of the temple, and they said that the only way they'll let us in is if we get the flower and a fairy ocarina, and play a song that Saria teaches us."

Silvia rolled her eyes when Trixie said wolfos. Then she looked right at them with a sympathetic look on her face before saying,

"Just thought I would let you know… you're just been sent on an errand for those stupid things. All they're going to make you do is put the flower in your hair, and while Chance is playing the Ocarina, Trixie is going to dance for them."

Well, that certainly sounded right, but then what about fighting them to get into the temple? Or was that just a joke too? Either way, the two of them were getting pissed now. Chance was more than ready to fight them now. Trixie was just embarrassed. As for what they were going to do now, they _could _just go through and do everything that the wolfos wanted, or they could just go to get Saria and have her let them in. In fact, that's what they were going to do; they were going to go get Saria and have her let them in. Just before the left though, Trixie stopped Chance and began to aks Silvia some questions,

"Hey Silvia… I was kind of wondering… can you maybe tell us more about the Kokairia?"

Silvia wondered if they should really know what the Kokaria were, but after a moment of contemplating the consequences of letting their existence out, she figured that the fairies would keep it a secret if she asked them,

"I… suppose I could… but first I want you to _promise _to keep us a secret!"

"We promise!"

"Okay then. It all started way back when; when the Great Deku Tree was born, he wasn't the only forest guardian created. He was simply the guardian of the eastern forest. As for the creation of the Kokiri, yes he was responsible for their creation. He was also responsible for putting an anti-aging spell on them. Since he was charged with only the eastern part of the wood, his powers were only influential within his territory, called the Kokiri territory. While the Kokiri will stay children so long as they stay within the boundaries of the forest, they begin to age outside of it. That is where the other three forest guardians come in. There is almost a central forest on the earth; there is the greatest land of all, Hyrule. Outside of Hyrule, there are three separate lands each of which are connected by this central forest. One of them is Termina, which is the northernmost land. We believe the westernmost land to be made up of the lands of Labrynna and Holodrum. Finally, the southernmost land has yet to be explored. It is unsure if there is truly a southernmost land, but if there are four guardians that must mean that there is a fourth land to the south."

The two fairies were reeling from all of the information they were being fed. All they wanted to know what how the Kokaria came to be, not the geography of the earth. None the less, they continued to listen,

"Anyway, I told you that to tell you this; the Kokiri were the original forest beings aside from the beasts that inhabited it. Once a Kokiri leaves the forest for a year or longer, they may never return to live in that forest unless the guardian gives them special permission or transforms them back to their childlike state. However if they never go back, they become what are known as Kokaria. Many more like myself are Kokiri that have left the Kokiri territory and never returned. I personally enjoy being a Kokaria, but I'm sure some of the others wish they could become Kokiri again. Of course now that the Deku Tree is dead, we can no longer return the forest even if we wanted to. Not to mention that the aging process will begin for all of the Kokiri. At least until the next Deku Tree is born. Until then however, we will continue to age and become adults."

Trixie was now fascinated by the idea of there being even more forest that they had yet to explore; she was even more excited at the idea that there might be more kinds of fairies out there other than her kind. However there was one question that nagged at her now; where did the Kokaria reside?

"Hey Silvia, where do you Kokaria stay anyway? If you don't live with the Kokiri, then where do you live?"

"I was just getting to that. Anyways, the Kokaria are considered a sister race to the Kokiri, and therefore we are treated as evolved forms of the Kokiri. We stay up in the Woodfall territory, and sometimes we stay in the central woods territory. The central woods territory is a… mysterious place to say the least. We very rarely ever stay there. The woodfall territory is up north, and is Termina's woodland territory. It is also a swamp. So technically we are swamp dwellers as well."

To Trixie and Chance, this was an amazing thing to learn about. They were learning about the truth of the forest, the Kokiri, and other lands beyond Hyrule. Silvia was truly a blessing in disguise. They waited patiently for more knowledge, but it never came. They begged Silvia for more, but she simply said,

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing left I can tell you. If you wish to know more about the Kokaria and the rest of the Hylian lands of earth, then you're just going to have to do some independent research."

Chance and Trixie sadly accepted that there was no more for them to learn. Turing around, they began to fly away before they were stopped once more by Silvia,

"Wait you guys, wait! I… I'll come with you… I, uh… have something I have to take care of."

Looking at each other, the two fairies turned back to Silvia with a grin as they both agreed to let her come with. Silvia politely thanked them before the three musketeers set off for the Kokiri territory.

* * *

Saria was sitting at her table, drinking hot tea. She was simply not having a great week; Link had left the woods for good. Her very first true love was gone forever. She couldn't handle the idea of not having her sweetheart roaming about the village doing whatever he pleased. But so was life; people and things come and go, and Link was one of those people that came and went. She was going to miss him none the less. As her day progressed, she went out to pick a few flowers to put in a vase on her kitchen table. Then she went to the store to buy some deku nuts and seeds, of which she planted the seeds and ate the nuts. Finally, she settled for playing her ocarina. She played her signature song, however it was in a much sharper key. The sound was melancholy, and made everyone feel that way as they heard the melody.

The days seemed to go along like this for a while after Link left. The past week consisted of Saria running errands, taking care of simple chores, and then playing her song in a melancholy tone. Mido was confined to his house, where he let Fado make announcements and keep watch over the village, of which she did loyally. As for the rest of the villagers, they either sat around and moped, or they sluggishly took care of chores outside. The dull, sad atmosphere made it hard to do anything around the village anyway.

However today was a new day; something strange and exciting was going to happen that would take everyone's mind off of Link. This something was two fairies with a teenaged forest dweller in tow. They were headed for Saria's house. As they passed through the village, they received questioning stares. Some of the Kokiri began to whisper to one another, while others simply hid in their house. Of course by the time they reached Saria's house, their moods had become melancholy just like the key of the music they heard.

As they entered the house, they noticed that Saria was not aware of them. However just as they went to let her know they were there, she opened her eyes and jumped after screaming. After she composed herself, she spoke,

"I-I didn't realize you were there… you startled me! Uh… may I help you?"

"Saria, I don't know if you… remember me but…"

There was a long pause before the woman continued,

"I… I'm your sister, Silvia…"

There was another long silence as Saria's face went through a book of emotions before it landed on a joyful expression. Suddenly the Kokiri girl leaped out of her chair and into the older girl's arms. As she squeezed Silvia as tight as she could, she began to bawl. The two sisters were finally reunited after who knows how long. The two fairies were deeply touched by this reunion, and couldn't help but tear up themselves. Trixie herself was weeping silently in Chance's arms. After a long while the entire group slowly calmed down, and they all got settled in.

Trixie, knowing that it seemed very out of place at the time, almost didn't ask, but she knew she had to if Chance and her were going to reunite with Navi. Opening her mouth to ask, she was cut off by Silvia,

"Hey Saria, I think you should know that since you were away, the two wolfos who 'guard' the gate returned."

Saria was surprised by this bit of news; She thought that she had told the two of them to stay away from the temple unless she told them to stand guard,

"Wait, so why are they there? Who put them there, do you know?"

"I don't. None the less they're keeping these two from entering," Silvia pointed to Trixie and Chance, "And because of that, they wanted you to go out and ask the wolfos to leave for them. Are you willing to do that for them?"

Saria nodded affirmatively before verbally agreeing to take care of the wolfos. Trixie and Chance thanked her graciously while jumping for joy. Silvia couldn't help but smile at the happy scene. After all, this was a very long quest for the fairies. Before they left to rid the forest temple entrance of the wolfos, they had to wait for Saria to finish up some remaining chores she had left to do. In that time, Saria asked what Trixie and Chance wanted from the Forest Temple. Trixie replied,

"Well… we're looking for a fairy named Navi—"

"You don't mean Link's Navi, do you?"

"Uh… yes, that one."

Saria's face instantly changed from generally happy to downright ecstatic. Her pace also suddenly sped up, as she began finishing her chores in record time. By the time she was done, she had finished everything she needed to do in the same amount of time that it took her to do one of the chores alone. Not wasting any time, she rushed the other three along with her. They all followed her the best they could. However they were no match for the little Kokiri girl as she was able to beat all of them by five minutes. Finally, they could go get Navi and come back with her.

* * *

In the entrance to the forest temple, they were once again faced by the wolfos, however this time they jumped back and growled at Saria and Silvia,

"W-what are _you _doing here?"

"Well, you stupid beasts, we're here to make sure you let these two in. There's a fairy in there that needs to be retrieved, and these two fairies are going to do it with our help. So you better let us through or my sister and I will take care of the likes of you for good!"

Defeated, the wolfos backed off and leaped into the woods. The entrance was now taken care of. Now the four of them could go after Navi! Entering the temple, they were met by the main hall, of which they found four flames of different colors blazing on four different torches. In the middle of the four torches was an elevator. The group all went onto the elevator, and found that it led to a large spinning room. The doors had all been opened, and the large doors that lead to the sacred chamber of the temple was also opened. It was here that they found Navi. She was floating in front of the picture of the Great Deku tree. All they could hear was Navi sobbing. Both Trixie and Chance flew over to her, and both of them held her.

She was not happy that they were there at first, but then after a while she became used to their company. She was still completely unaware of the other two behind her. When she had finally calmed down, she looked at the two fairies beside her and said,

"—sniff—I'm… glad that you guys came to get me… I guess all I can say is that the only reason that I never came out was because I was locked in here for some reason. I know it sounds weird, but once I was in here and I tried to get out, the doors wouldn't open. So, here I've been this whole time. Again thanks for coming to get me! I really appreciate it—"

Navi was suddenly cut off by a rumbling as the earth began to shake. Saria and Silvia hit the floor and held their heads while bending over. The fairies were being jumbled around by the wind pressure in the room that was steadily increasing. When it all stopped, the five of them looked around frantically to find a source of the chaos. When nothing was found, they all made a break for the door. However the door would not budge. Saria and Silvia tried all sorts of different kinds of magic on the door, but nothing worked. Turning their heads in defeat, they all walked back up to the top of the stone Dias. Just as they reached the center however, a strange light appeared, and carried them all off to a strange place.

The first thing they all noticed was that it was pitch black everywhere except for a path that lead to something. They walked along it till they got to the object they were looking at. It was a fairy fountain. When they all looked, there were thousands of fairies, all of which Trixie, Chance and Navi recognized. They must have been at the main fountain where most of the fairies lived. Though they found it strange, they went with it. However just as they appeared, all of the fairies began to exclaim that Navi had returned. All of the girl fairies in the entire fountain were instantly up in Navi's face. One of them, which seemed to be the leader of all of them, began to speak,

"So, you have the guts to return here after all, do you?"

"Uh… I didn't really mean to come back here—"

"Silence! Well, I suppose since you're back here that means that you're not Link's fairy anymore, is that right?"

Navi never replied, of which the girl took as a 'yes'. She continued her attack,

"Well, if you're not his fairy anymore, and since the Great Deku Tree is gone, that means that we can do whatever we want with you!"

Navi's face turned white, as did Trixie's and Chance's. However just before they could harm Navi or anything, the two of them leapt forth and began to guard the fairy,

"Hey, you just leave her alone, it wasn't _her _decision to be Link's fairy, it was the Great Deku Tree's! Besides, Link is long gone anyway, and there's no point in harming Navi if Link's gone!"

"Au Contraire, she stole Link away from us, and now he's gone for good! Now _none _of us will be his fairy! So, therefore, I say we do something to Navi to punish her!"

"No don't!"

Trixie's plea fell on deaf ears as all of the girl fairies began to chant a spell. Whatever spell it was, it sounded like a very powerful one. Slowly their chant got faster, and suddenly a blue light began to envelope Navi. The incantation continued, getting faster and faster, and the light became more and more intense. Navi had been knocked unconscious now. As the spell continued, the light around Navi eventually enveloped her completely, hiding her from view. The light around Navi also began to grow. It grew and grew, until it was so large it was almost big enough to envelope a Kokiri child. When the spell was finally over, the leader of the girls spoke once more,

"Well now, I hope you like our punishment! We used a forbidden spell, of which only the Deku Tree knew. Don't ask where we got it from, because we don't know how or where it came from. We just know it does one thing; you're not a fairy anymore Navi!"

As she said this, the light around Navi began to fade, revealing a humanoid silhouette. As the light faded more, you could make out features of it's face and body; it had long, flowing blonde hair, with a delicate prim nose, and cute, pouty, pink lips. it also had some fain freckles on her cheeks. It was also stark naked. When the light completely faded, one could tell it was a little girl. When Trixie and Chance looked closer, they could already recognize who it was; it was Navi. The leader of the girls spoke once more,

"You're not a fairy anymore Navi; you're a Kokiri!"

As she began to cackle madly with the rest of the female population of fairies, Chance and Trixie looked on in horror as they were now witnessing the result of a terrible spell. As the evil laughter died down and the horror completely burned into the two fairy's minds, the Leader said,

"So, now that she's a Kokiri, what should we do with her? I know, we'll just throw her into the middle of the lost woods with her two little friends! Hahaha!"

As she cackled more, she and a group of other fairies cast another spell, this time transporting the group of three into the middle of the lost woods. As Trixie and Chance stood up, they instantly rushed over to Navi and began trying to wake her. It was of little use however, as she was completely gone. A nightmare had come true for the fairies; they were in the middle of the lost woods, with a completely nude fairy turned Kokiri, with no hope what-so-ever of changing her back to a fairy. They could do nothing to change the situation either. All they could do was wait; wait until Navi woke up to realize her fate; to live as a Kokiri forever…

* * *

Well folks, that concludes part two of _The Transformation! _I hope that this story so far has been entertaining, and I certainly hope that I'm not rushing things along… if I am though, please leave me a review and let me know if you'd like to see the story cool down a bit. Anyways, I will hopefully have an update soon, and trust me, the next chapter will be even more exciting than this one! With that, have a wonderful day and please leave a kind review!

-JT Jewels


End file.
